Waiting For You
by Shayril
Summary: Just a short little piece about Inu and Kag.


Disclaimer: Standard thing, I do not own Inuyasha or anything therein. Yada, yada, yada.  
  
Shyaril: Okay, this is my second fanfic and my first song fic... stops to glare ..... That's right.... Says in a sing song voice ..... I'm back. I'll always be back. Er. At least until I run out of ideas. Not that all the fics I write will be for Inuyasha. I do like other anime too you know? Anyway, go ahead and read. I hope you like it.  
  
Waiting For You  
  
He held her close, never, wanting to let her go. He wanted her to stay with him.. He wanted her to be his mate. He wanted to wake up in the morning and go to sleep at night with her in his arms. But he couldn't. Kagome had her duties as a miko in her family's shrine in the future and Inuyasha protected the village against youkai. Besides which, they had no idea how history would change if she stayed or he went with her. That didn't keep them from stealing time together, whether it was moments or days. There was no way they could or would stay away from each other for the rest of their lives. It would be too painful. As he held her, a song he had once heard in her time came to mind. His mind altered it a bit to fit the situation better.  
  
/ Centuries apart, day after day And I slowly go insane I hear your voice in my mind But it doesn't stop the pain /  
  
They couldn't even be together all that often. Inuyasha saw Kagome maybe four or five times a year. He almost wished they were still searching for the Shikon no Tama. At least then they would see each other practically every day. They would be able to hold each other more often. They would be able to get married.  
  
/ If I see you next to never How can we say forever /  
  
Kagome pulled back to look at him. God how she would miss him! Somehow this hanyou had stolen her heart. And she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved him more than she ever thought possible. Sighing, she stood on tiptoe to kiss him.  
  
"I'll try to come back soon," she said.  
  
"I'll wait for you. I always do and I always will."  
  
/ Wherever you go, whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you /  
  
He kissed her again. Making it deep and lingering. This kiss had to last for only god knew how long. It seemed like more and more of their kisses were goodbye kisses. Not nearly enough of them were to say hello. How he wished they were! His chest began to burn for lack of air, but still he kept his lips pressed to hers. He wouldn't let her go until absolutely necessary. Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally, though, his vision began to go black at the edges for lack of air and he had no choice but to break the kiss.  
  
Kagome gasped in air, but she didn't mind. Who knows when the next time they would be able to kiss would be? As she began to breath normally her mind wandered to the time when she and Inuyasha didn't have to count the days or hours or minutes. It was hard to believe it was only three years ago. It seemed like so much longer. Looking back now, she naver really appreciated that time with her love. Considering how hard life had been on them then she should have. Kagome treasured those moments now. The moments when she and Inuyasha first started falling in love.  
  
/ I took for grated all the times That I thought would last somehow I hear the laughter, I taste the tears but I can't get near you now /  
  
As he watched Kagome leap into the well he wanted to yell and scream and tear the damned thing apart for always taking his love from him. But that would prevent her from ever being able to come back. So he raged inside his mind.  
  
/ Oh, can't you see it, baby You've got me going crazy /  
  
Before leaving she had promised to find a way for them to be together for good. Until then, Inuyasha would wait. He would be faithful to her, he would miss her, and he would love her.  
  
/ Wherever you go, whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you /  
  
* * *  
  
It hurt so much to jump in the well. Not physically, of course, emotionally. Sometimes it amazed her that they chose to risk loving each other despite the fact that it hurt them.  
  
/ I wonder how we can survive this romance But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance /  
  
When Kagome reached her bedroom the pain was too much. Inuyasha may be able to control himself, barely, but she wasn't that strong. She didn't want to be that strong. She'd done it for three years. Screaming in rage and anguish, she tore apart her room. All the decorations mocked her. They said she was nothing more than a happy young woman when all she wanted to do was cry from the pain of being away from the man she loved.  
  
/ Oh, can't you see it, baby You've got me going crazy /  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha stared at the well for a long time. As always, the fear that she would never return ate at him. What if she decided that she didn't love him anymore? What if she found someone else that she could be with in her time? Realizing what he was thinking, he smacked himself to get those thoughts out of his head.  
  
"Don't be a baka," he scolded himself. "Kagome loves you. She will always love you."  
  
She said she would be back and to Kagome saying something was as good as making a promise. Kagome never broke a promise. It may take a while, but she would be back.  
  
/ Wherever you go, whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you /  
  
Sighing, he turned to start back to the village. He had no idea when he would see her again. He had no idea if they would ever find a way to be together forever, but he would stay where he was.  
  
"Waiting for you," Inuyasha whispered the last line of the song to his love in the future.  
  
Shayril: Okay, guys, what'd you think? Did ya like it? I know it was kinda sad, but it was really sweet too. Wasn't it? I mean, obviously I think so otherwise I wouldn't have said it, but do you. Of course, the whole sweetness factor of it is why I didn't have any little comments to say during the story. Being the hopeless romantic that I am, I just can't bring myself to interrupt something like that by being stupid. So, anyway, don't hesitate to let me know what you think. G'bye. 


End file.
